Lin
; : Voiced by: Tomiko Suzuki : Lin was a young orphan who lost the ability to speak after witnessing the death of her parents (her older brother in the anime) during the nuclear holocaust. In the beginning of the series, she lives in a small village where she serves prisoners, which is how she meets Kenshirō. He restores her voice using Hokuto Shin Ken and later saves her from Zeed, during a bandit raid on the village. Lin was never able to forget this act of compassion and followed Kenshirō after he left the village. She falls into the hands of the Golan, who captured young girls to groom for their 'master race', until Kenshirō saves her once more. Although she is a small girl, Lin displays outstanding charity and courage throughout the series, with an unwavering faith in Kenshirō and his potential to save mankind from the horrors of the wasteland. : After the time-skip following Raoh's death, Lin and Bat formed the Hokuto Army during Kenshirō's absence, and fight against the oppressive Imperial Army. It is later revealed that Lin was actually adopted as a child, and that she is really the twin sister of Lui, the Celestial Empress. After Jakō and his corrupt regime are destroyed by Kenshirō and Falco, Lin is kidnapped by Jakō's son Jask (Tiger in the anime) and taken to the Land of Shura. Kenshirō rescues her from the demons that await them and tells her to return home to her family and loved ones. However, Lin's feelings for Kenshirō force her to follow him deeper into the island. Lin is captured by Kaioh, who wishes her to carry his child, however failing that, he uses the pressure point, which causes the victim to fall in love with the first person they awaken to. As a result, she later falls in love with Bat. In the final volume of the manga, Bat refuses to live a lie and erases Lin's memory with his limited Hokuto Shinken knowledge. Kenshirō also loses his memory during a fateful thunderstorm, and Bat arranges for the two to be together. Bat also stakes his life against Bolge, an old enemy from Kenshirō's past. Lin and Kenshirō recover their memories, only to find Bat has been mortally wounded in his fight. As a dying wish, Bat tells Lin to spend her life with Kenshirō, the man she loves. Lin respects his wish, only to have a change of heart and return to Bat's side. To her astonishment, she finds Bat has survived, thanks to Kenshirō's Hokuto Shinken. 1986 movie : Lin's introduction remains faithful to the original manga/television series. After she is saved from Zeed by Kenshirō, Lin and Bat follow him on his journey to find Yuria, until Kenshirō leaves them with Rei. : The three of them travel to Cassandra, where they discover Yuria is now in the hands of Ken-Oh. After Rei dies protecting Yuria, Kenshirō arrives and fights Raoh in a violent battle. Lin intervenes at the last second to save Kenshirō's life. Raoh accepts her plea, believing Lin holds a key to the future. Gallery File:Lin_(manga).jpg|Lin in the manga File:Lin.png|Lin in the anime Category:Hokuto no Ken characters